Little Snow Flakes
by Chiyo Bear
Summary: This is a sort of wintry fanfiction. It's all about winter for Bella and Edward.
1. Wintry Meadow

**BPOV**

**Winter Nights**

It was winter and I'd been with Edward for a little while now. Christmas was nearing. I was thinking of gifts to get for my vampire friends. The door bell rang, I raced down the stairs before Charlie had the chance to budge from his position on the couch. I opened the door in a rush and standing there was Edward. "Hello Edward." I said brightly as I pulled him in.

"Hello Bella, hello Charlie." he smiled, first looking at me and then over to the couch Charlie was dominating. Charlie dashed in. "Hey, Edward." He flashed a smile at Edward, then he walked passed us and into the kitchen.

"So Edward, are we going somewhere?" I asked looking into his honey golden eyes.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Oh how I loathed surprises. I grabbed my coat and slided it on. Edward then gently guided me to his shiny Volvo. In a flash he had already opened the door for me. I climbed in quickly, then buckled myself in. He was already in the car once I lifted my arm for the seat belt. The cars engine roared and we sped quickly down the road.

Edward soon stopped the car when we arrived at our destination. I recognized where we were now. It was the meadow he had taken me to only several times before. Snow began to fall, blanketing everything it touched with white, fluffy, wet snow.

He pulled me onto his back, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and closed my eyes. We were off, gliding through the green trees, snow lightly tapping onto us, becoming water the instant it touched my warm skin, but on Edward it seemed to stick and stay the way it was.

We soon landed and I opened my eyes, Edward gently let me down and gave me my favorite crocked grin. That moment he bent over, balled a thing of snow in his hands and threw it at me. "So thats how you wanna play, eh?" I bent over and balled up some snow, and threw it in his direction.

I missed. He chuckled for he had moved away far to quickly and than threw another snowball. I'd been hit again. I growled playfully. I ran over and tackled Edward to the ground. He laughed.

He tangled through my hair with his cool fingers. I gave him an innocent smile. He kissed my forehead with his chilly lips, which made me shiver for a moment. Edward sat me up, with him now standing, hovering above me. "What do you want to do now?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"How about we build a snowman?"

"Sure." He lifted me up onto my feet. He started making the torso as I made formed the head. He finished much quicker than I. I set the head atop the torso. We both then gathered some twigs and rocks for the face. I set two little black rocks on the head for eyes, a twig for the mouth, and another twig for a nose. Edward added something extra, two little white rocks for fangs. We both laughed and gave each other smiles.

I looked up, little flakes of snow still falling but faster than they were previously. "Bella, I think we should go before you freeze to death." he said crouching down for me. I hopped on and closed my eyes, in a split second we were off, gliding through the trees again. In seconds we were at the car again. Edward opened the door for me, I climbed in. He walked over to the driver side of the car and got in. I buckled myself in again and we were off for home. Edward turned on the heat and in an instant the car was toasty, the way I liked it. He extended an arm over to me and held onto me around my waist and his other arm stayed on the wheel.

Trying to start a conversation I said, "What would you like for Christmas Edward?" He looked over, confused. "I don't need anything, for I already have you." he smiled. I blushed and turned my head away, embarrassed. I could feel him gently brushing his hand on my cheek.

After a few short moments, I turned my head back. "Do have any idea what Alice would like?"

He thought for a moment and then he came to the conclusion of "How about a book?"

"That's a great idea." I smiled, beginning to think of books I thought she'd enjoy reading. Losing interest in thinking of them, I turned an gazed over at Edward. A moment later he met my gaze. Then, the car stopped and we were at my house. Charlie's car wasn't there, _yet_. Edward opened my door, I unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car. Snow was still falling, the path to the porch was icy so Edward held me close and walked me there, assuring that I wouldn't have a little accident on the way there.

When we were at the door, Edward leaned over and gave me a small kiss, I resisted the temptation to make it last longer. He waved goodbye and then he was gone. I unlocked the door and walked in. I slipped off my coat and raced up the stairs and ran into my room then jumped onto my fluffy, welcoming bed.


	2. Shopping With Jess

**BPOV**

Chapter 2: Shopping With Jess

A week past, the holiday I dread would come was nearing ever more closer than before and I had nothing to do about it. Waiting for a phone call from Jessica was one of the two things that popped into my mind. The second was Edward of course, he'd always be on my mind. I sighed at the thought of his golden eyes and his brown locks. Those thoughts always made me happy. Suddenly, the phone rang and as I thought, it was Jess.

"Hello, Jess."

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

"Yep, I'll be right over." I hung up and grabbed my jacket. Slipping it on I dashed out to my truck. Sooner than I anticipated, I heard the hiss of the icy wheels against the cool winter streets. I weaved my way on the wintry pavement until I reached my destination. As soon as I reached her house, Jess was dashing out to my truck.

"Hello again Bella, how much did you bring with you?" she asked as she entered the truck.

"About a hundred dollars or so." I'd managed to save a few paychecks, totaling my glorious sum of a hundred. A few short moments passed and we were maneuvering through the streets, heading for the local mall. As the light turned red I glanced out the window and caught sight of a silver Volvo. Could it really be Edward? Shopping for _Christmas gifts_? Eh, it could have been any old person in a silver Volvo, _right_?

"Bella, the lights green, GO!" Jess snapped, breaking me from my moment of insanity. As she said the word _go_, my foot pushed against the gas petal and we were racing above the speed limit. I could tell without looking that Jess was clenching her seat, afraid I would hit something, or _someone_ at that matter. After a few short seconds I was slowing the car, putting less pressure on the petal and I could feel Jess's grip on the seat loosening.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the mall, although it was crowded and hard to find a spot, we managed to squeeze ourselves into a spot near the main entrance. Jess pulled me along through the many stores to get gifts for her family, lightly nudging her I escaped her weak grip.

"Jess can we go and do our shopping and meet up after we're both done?" I suggested.

"Oh, fine...but you will help me with a few things, right?" she answered.

"Sure, anything." I replied eager to get my short list done.

"Okay, how about we meet at the fountain over there?" She asked as she pointed towards a giant fountain sculpted of marble to look like what I thought to be a lion, in the pouncing pose.

"Right, see you later." I said waving behind me with one hand as with the other I pulled out my shopping list that was written on a crumpled receipt, on which the printed part was fading and the only word I could make out was _**cap**_. Looking down the list I found the first item, a book for Alice and started to the nearest book shop. I scurried through the isles, looking for a certain book I searched online to make sure she'd enjoy it. Soon I found it and ran over to the check out and purchased the book, and payed extra to have it wrapped because I knew if I didn't have it wrapped here I would have been in a mess wrapping gift. I shivered at the thought of it.

Running to get the fifth item on my list I tripped and fell over, I should have known that'd happen, at least to _me_ it would. I felt the cold sting of a hand grasping mine and pulling me up.

"Are you alright Bella?" the words seemed to sooth the pain the was creeping down my leg, it was Edward.

"I think I'm alright." I said. Right then pulled me to his side and kissed my head, pulling me along to a bench sitting across from us, soon gently sitting me down with my head snuggling against his chest.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into a state of unawareness, seeming to get you to hurt yourself one way or another?" he asked softly brushing a tiny scrape on the top of my hand.

"Trouble always follows me, you know that." I replied as he gave a soft chuckle and looked down at me.

"You should get back to shopping so Jessica isn't here all night, shouldn't you?" he asked through his cool, beautiful lips.

"Jess, right" I wished he hadn't known I was here with Jess, than I'd have more time with him. "Would you mind coming with me just to get the last of the gifts?"

"Sure." He said, starting to stand, pulling my gently up and then swiftly to the final stores I needed to get gifts from. When we finished we headed over to the fountain, to my surprise Jess was already done and sitting at another conveniently placed bench. I started towards Jess and was slowly drifting away from Edward. I could tell be Jess's emotion that she was stunned that Edward had caught up to me so quickly and that he was actually here, shopping...for the most part or so she would think.

"Finally your here, what took so long?" She said, sighing as she saw my expression, which was somewhat blank.

"I tripped and Edward saw me and helped get the last few things I needed." I said placing a load of bags in front of me. Jess was silent, but she seemed pleased by my story.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Go home I guess, it's getting sort of late anyway." She replied picking up her bags and heading for the exit. I followed after but, a bit slowly because of the weight of one of the gifts. I got to the car and unlocked the doors after placing the bags in the back. I turned on the heat because snow was starting to fall and the cold was seeping through my jacket. The sound of the warm air hitting against my face was soothing, a sort of _hummm_ that could easily put a small child to sleep.

Sooner than I'd thought, we were in front of Jess's house and she was getting her bags. "See you later Jess." I said in a gentle tone.

"Good bye Bella." She turned and smiled trying to get her myriad of bags in through her house door. I was rushing through the streets towards home so that I would be home in time to make Charlie dinner.

When I arrived, I grabbed the bags and maneuvered towards the door, turning in every which way trying to fit the into the limited space of the door. After finally getting into the house and getting the gifts into my room I rushed down stairs to make dinner. Tonights would be spaghetti and meatballs. I rushed to the kitchen and began the cooking process. Charlie made it home right when dinner was being set out at the table. "Hey Bells, how'd the shopping go? Did you get everything you needed?"

"Hey dad, the shopping was great, I got everything on my list as planned." I answered.

"Thats good." he said devouring his portion of the meal in a few minor seconds.

I soon finished up and started up the stairs to my room, where I knew Edward would be waiting.


	3. Christmas

BPOV

Christmas

I woke up, staring up at the ceiling. It was finally Christmas. I scooted out of bed and raced down the stairs. Charlie was already up and to my surprise he was making breakfast. "Oh good morning and merry Christmas Bella." he said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Charlie." I said smiling back as I walked on into the kitchen. I sat myself down at the table as Charlie placed a plate of waffles and a cup of cocoa in front of me. I had just reached for my fork when the bell rang. My eyes grew large and I ran as fast as I could, not even leaving Charlie the chance to flinch. I grabbed the door knob and flung the door open with an ecstatic expression on my face.

"Merry Christmas Bella." Those words came rolling perfectly from more than one person, it was Edward and Alice with gifts in their arms.

"Let me help you with those." Charlie offered with open arms.

"It's okay, we've got them." Alice assured as they walked in. They gracefully made their way into the living room and set there gifts beneath our finely decorated tree. I drifted back into the kitchen to eat my breakfast as Edward followed while Charlie and Alice started a conversation. I re-picked up my fork and started to pick off at my food. Edward sat besides me and watched me eat.

When I finished up I put my plate in the sink and Edward and I walked back into the living room. Alice and Charlie were laughing over a joke that Alice had told, it had something to do with a turtle and a banana. I sat on the couch as Edward and Alice gracefully made their way back to the tree and grabbed their perfectly wrapped gifts. First they handed Charlie a gift with a small golden bow on it. "Merry Christmas." They smiled as he tore the wrapping off bit by bit until he made it to the box the actual gift was in. Edward sat beside me and draped his arm around my neck with the present for me on his lap. His head hovered over mine for a moment as he gently kissed the very top of my head.

Charlie's eyes widened as he pulled out a very shiny object, it was a gold watch. He pulled it off the little stand and put it on his wrist, lifting it up to the light and watching it shine off the beautiful new trinket that was now his. "Thank you." he thanked cheerfully, still eyeballing his fancy new watch. Alice walked over and handed me a box. It was neatly packaged and on it my name labeled on a little tag. I started opening it gently and slowly.

"Come on Bella, just rip it up." Charlie said anxiously waiting to see what they'd gotten for me. I didn't respond, I just sat there opening it as slowly and gently as possible. Edward gave me a look that seemed to say, "Listen to Charlie, you'll love it." I nodded lightly and started ripping the paper off. Inside was a small box. I lifted the flip-top and inside was a small gold necklace with a diamond in the shape of a heart. I sat there just staring at Edward and Alice wide-eyed.

"Don't you like it?" Alice wondered.

"It's beautiful." I tried smiling but it was hard to do so with my shocked expression. Both Alice and Edward seemed relieved. I leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed Alice's gift and then handed it to her.

"For me?" as asked in a puzzled tone. I nodded and imminently started tarring the paper off the my gift. She smiled at the sight of the object inside, the book Alice In Wonderland. She threw out a chuckled.

"I told you she'd like it." he said tightening his grip around my neck. Charlie started talking with Alice again as I watched out the window and snuggled my head into Edward's chest. Snow was slowly piling out side. Everything seemed at peace. I soon dozed off, but soon enough Edward nudged me and said, "Wake up Bella we're going out to eat in a few minutes."

"Even Charlie?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nope, just you and me." he smiled.


End file.
